Four Years, Four Months, Foreplay
by NatesDate
Summary: Harry and Ruth discuss their age difference.


**Four Years, Four Months, Foreplay**

**Disclaimer:** Spooks and the respective characters belong to Kudos and the BBC. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary: **Harry and Ruth discuss their age difference.

**A/N:** The study mentioned is real - I heard about it yesterday morning on the radio - but no amount of googling could find any further information. I had no plan when I started this - it was simply a conversation about the study and before I knew it, Harry and Ruth took over and here I am with an M-rated story.

My thanks to TheChicaChic who reminded me to just keep writing through the blushing. This one is for rosetintedblindspot who was hoping for an M-rated chapter in my last story and didn't get it. Hopefully this one will fit the bill. Thanks for reading.

* * *

"I heard something interesting on the radio this morning."

"That all members of al Qaeda have pledged to live in peace?"

She rolled her eyes at him, not that he could see it though. "I said interesting, not impossible. A study concluded that the ideal age difference between a man and a woman in a romantic relationship is four years and four months."

"Hmm." He continued to lay with his eyes closed, enjoying the fact that he didn't need to be doing anything at the moment.

"It also said that in this ideal age gap the man was older than the woman."

"Hmm." He wasn't sure where she was going with this, so he kept his answers basic just to show that he was somewhat listening.

"It's because the woman tends to mature faster than the man and thus the age difference makes them more equal."

"Hmm." He was wondering if she was going to explain why this was so interesting, but the more she did what she was doing, the less he cared what she was saying.

"Of course, the study was done in America."

"So you're saying it's worthless."

"I was thinking about who at work I'd have to be in relationship to be close to that age difference."

"What?" He tried to flip over but with her straddling him and sitting on his back side he couldn't get enough momentum. "You spent the day thinking about other men you could be dating in the office?"

"How am I supposed to be massaging your back if you flip over?" She moved her hand to his lower back, knowing it would be sore after the hours he spent in the uncomfortable chairs at the JIC meeting. The skill with which she kneaded her hands though the muscle was almost enough to distract him from her comment.

"Ruth! How can I relax when you say something like that to me?"

Knowing that he wouldn't settle down until he could flip over, she raised up on her knees to give him the space to do so. What he hadn't taken into account was that after she'd changed out of her work clothes, she'd simply put on the shirt he'd recently shed so she could massage his back. He was once again distracted from her comment but this time by her settling back down on his pelvis. His hands moved to rest on her bare thighs, but didn't move any further.

She gave him a sly smile, knowing very easily where this could lead. "You were saying?"

Wanting to distract her as much as she was distracting him, he started to rub small circles on her inner thighs with his thumbs. Her smile didn't change but her breathing hitched as his thumbs moved ever so slightly up her legs.

"I said, you spent your day thinking about other men you could be dating in the office? I know you can work miracles my dear but I can always find other projects to occupy your mind." His fingers were now lightly moving over her bare skin, from her inner thighs to her outer thighs and back again, though she was doing an admirable job of keeping her eyes on his.

"Well, there's not many candidates that fit the profile. Adam and Zaf are both too young, unfortunately..."

Her ramblings were interrupted by Harry's hands squeezing her thighs in just the spot she found ticklish. "What do you mean, unfortunately? Not only are you thinking of who else you could be dating but you're disappointed you have to rule out those two?" He continued to playfully squeeze her thighs causing her to squirm and laugh.

"Harry, you can be such an easy mark." She opened her legs slightly so she was settled even more so on his pelvis. Their play was having an equal effect on him she noted with a smile. "If you would let me finish speaking, I would tell you that since I don't know everyone's birthday I need your permission to check their personnel files and then I could narrow down..."

Harry had heard enough and with a strength he wasn't even sure he possessed he reversed their positions, flipping Ruth on her back and straddling her. His hands pinned her arms above her head and he leaned his face in close to her ear.

"Ms. Evershed, as your boss I will not grant you permission in troll through files to check to see if any men were born in early 1966 so you can consider whether or not to date them." His tongue snaked out and starting at the base of her neck ran a line up behind her ear to the lobe, which he captured in his teeth briefly. Hearing the low moan in her throat, his tongue continued its journey along the ridges of her ear and then down her jaw line until he was just below her lips. "Furthermore, I can't remember what I was going to say so I'll just do this instead," and he captured her lips with his in a searing kiss that left no question as to their relationship.

Letting go of her, his hands followed her arms down to her shoulders and came to rest near the top buttons of his shirt. Resting his weight on his elbows, he slowly unbuttoned each one, spreading the material and leaning down to plant kisses on the newly exposed skin before moving on to the next button.

Ruth closed her eyes and was enjoying his attentions too much to even move, leaving her arms above her head and occasionally shivering as his touch created wonderful sensations within her. When she opened her eyes again the shirt was unbuttoned and wide open, giving him access to move his lips over her, planting kisses, licking, and nipping at her skin. He was purposely avoiding her breasts as he could see her nipples pointing upwards in firm peaks, begging to be touched. She started to squirm under his ministrations and her hands moved to either side of his face, hoping to move him closer to her breasts.

Without raising his head he said, "My turn to tease," and kept right on going.

Deciding that two could play this game she moved her own hands to her breasts and began massaging them, making sure she tweaked her nipples as she moaned at the feeling. Harry looked up at her with a touch of annoyance that she was subverting his actions. Knowing that she wouldn't stop, he grasped her hands in his and moved up her body, capturing a nipple in his mouth. He released her hands and moved one of his to massage her other breast while the other hand skimmed along her side, over her hip, and along her leg.

Ruth took advantage of his new position to reach down and unbutton his pants and slip her hand inside. His mouth slacked on her breast as he moaned in enjoyment while she ran her hand firmly up and down his length. Removing her hand, she brought it up to her mouth and sucked on her index finger. He watched her, curious as to her intentions, as she removed the finger and slipped it back into his pants and lightly touched his tip. The moisture created a friction that reminded him of his ultimate goal.

Shifting his weight and standing next to the bed, he kept his eyes on her as he started to take off his pants. He followed her hands as they skimmed down her body and disappeared under the red material of her knickers. Expecting her to remove the garment, his eyes widened in surprised when she started to pleasure herself instead. Her moans jolted him into action and he divested himself of the remaining clothing and positioned himself between her knees.

He quickly removed her knickers and was surprised at how erotic he found the image of her fingers rubbing along her folds and dipping in and out of her body. Although they'd been exploring their physical relationship for several months now, he found it exciting to watch her to see what she liked. Deciding to let her play for a bit, he sat back on his heels and his hand moved to his penis, stroking the length and letting his thumb brush the tip while he watched her.

It was Ruth's turn be excited at Harry's actions. While she'd never considered herself sexually adventurous, these past months with Harry had given her confidence to try new things by simply doing what felt good. Watching her lover stroke himself while she did the same to herself was a powerful feeling. Continuing her ministrations, she scooted her hips back so she was leaning back against the headboard rather than just lying down. Harry let his knees fall forward, but continued his own actions as he watched her.

Ruth wasn't sure how much time had passed before the desire for Harry to be inside her outweighed the feelings she was giving herself. Folding her knees under herself, she sat up and then leaned forward, placing her hands on Harry's legs, and taking him into her mouth before he knew what was happening. After a few long sucks, she sat back up and kissed him.

Pulling back after the kiss, she asked him, "How do you want me?" His eyes grew dark with passion as he pulled her up on her knees and leaned in to suckle on her breasts while one of his hands moved between her legs to get her closer to her climax. She rested her hands on his shoulders to support herself, should she suddenly collapse in pleasure.

Harry moved his hands around to her back as he slowly lay back on the bed, pulling Ruth on top of him. "I want to watch you above me as we make love." Ruth adjusted her legs and lifted herself up just enough to grasp Harry and position him at her entrance. She teased him one last time by rubbing his tip along her folds before sitting down firmly, causing him to plunge into her. Both moaned in pleasure at the sensation before Ruth lifted herself again to repeat the motion.

Because of their teasing foreplay, both knew this wouldn't be a long lovemaking session, but Ruth still tried to take it slow and make it last as long as possible. Harry tried to speed her up by putting his hands on her hips and moving her up and down while he moved his own hips in the opposite direction. Once she picked up her speed, Harry moved his hands to her breasts, enjoying the feel of their weight bouncing in his hands.

Harry could feel that Ruth was close to her orgasm and he watched as her head tipped back, eyes closed, just seconds away from that explosion. He was very close himself but managed to hang on until he felt her walls clench around him and she whimpered loudly through the sensation. He tightened his grip on her breasts as he pulsed within her and seconds later she collapsed onto him, both of them spent.

It was a minute or two later before either of them felt like speaking. "Harry?"

"Yes?" He'd slipped his hands under her shirt to lightly rub them up and down her back.

"You do know that I don't want to find someone who's four years and four months older than me, right?"

He smiled. "Good."

She lifted herself up so she could look him in the eyes. "I'm serious. Our age difference doesn't bother me."

Harry simply continued smiling. "I'm glad to hear it. It doesn't bother me either, though you can be quite the boost for my ego."

"Oh, and why is that?" she asked as the fingers from one hand trailed lightly over his ear and into his hair.

"To have you straddling me, bringing me to pleasure while I have the joy of watch your breasts bounce and to know that I'm bringing you to pleasure, well, it does me good."

Ruth blushed at the compliment and Harry smiled as it spread down across her chest. He lifted his head to kiss her once again. "While this has been one of the more delightful massages I've ever had, I'm hungry. Let's find something to eat so we can continue this later." He buttoned a few buttons on her shirt leaving the rest open. "There, you're dressed." At her look he added, "I like the idea of you in just my shirt and nothing else."

"Think you can keep your hands off me long enough to make food?" she said as she climbed off him.

Reaching for a pair of track pants he said, "No, but that's all part of the fun".


End file.
